


Pleasant

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the pleasant days she found herself humming as she did all of her chores, and everyone around her seemed to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant

On the pleasant days she found herself humming as she did all of her chores, and everyone around her seemed to smile. The good mood would become infectious and spread throughout the population at the prison. Beth would be happy that she could create such good feelings in others, and her humming would continue.

On the bad days, when they faced hardship or the weather was grey and overcast, and everyone just seemed a little more down than usual, her father would encourage her to sing so as to raise the spirits of those people again. Beth would always do what he asked because it was such a simple thing and it made him happy. When she was alone on those days she would sing the darker, slower songs that reflected her own mood though, and it was something that she had to do as a way to work that darkness out of herself.

When she was sad she sang of sadness and heartbreak and dark times, and let all of her feelings loose in the wind. After a while she would feel better, almost as though she were telling secrets from her heart. Exorcising her despair so that she could focus on her work, and then soon the sun would be shining on her again and there would be songs of togetherness and hope.


End file.
